Things Of Fate
by karen pattinson
Summary: Bella perdeu a irmã foi violenta e engravidou de seu agressor Passou por altos e baixos até conseguir se reerguer Após três anos seu pai que era viúvo decide se casar A futura madrasta de Bella tem três filhos e um deles para seu azar é seu pior pesadelo
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

_Tudo que sentia naquele momento, passou a ser nada. Toda dor, angustia, medo... Tudo se tornou um vácuo. Não havia o que fazer... Não que eu pudesse fazer algo, mas aos poucos meus sentidos foram voltando e antes que eu raciocinasse, um grito escapou pela minha garganta._

_O primeiro sentimento que veio a tona, causando-me dor física, foi o da impotência, logo em seguida, a dor da perda e da culpa._

_Por mais que me doe-se aquela cena, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos. Era tudo surreal, era difícil acreditar._

_Fechei meus olhos com força e fazendo suplicas internas para que não passasse de um pesadelo, lentamente os abri, somente para constatar que era real._

_Meu momento de espanto e choque foi cortado pela gargalhada alta e que com certeza ficaria para sempre em minha memória. Virei vagarosamente meu rosto e pousei meus olhos naquele que era o causador de todos os sentimentos vividos por mim. Ele se aproximou e selou seus lábios aos meus. _

_Naquele instante, eu senti nojo e repulsa de meu próprio corpo, mas gritos de horror e indignação foram brotando de meu subconsciente. Tinha certeza que minha vida havia acabado, junto com a dela. _

Capítulo 1

Mais um dia infernal que enfrentarei com um sorriso no rosto, dizendo que está tudo bem, quando não está.

Olhar para aquele rostinho lindo, lembrando de meu passado, porém, tendo que sorrir, quando na verdade, minha vontade era de sair gritando, pedindo por socorro, clamando para que alguém me mate.

Eu sei que pode parecer drama de minha parte, mas eu não consigo esquecer! Já faz três anos que as imagens daqueles dias me atormentam. A vontade que tenho é de mandar a puta que pariu todos que dizem "o tempo irá apagar".

Isso é impossível, quando você tem um pedaço de seu passado, lembrando você do que mais deseja esquecer.

Sinceramente, odeio ter que acordar de manhã e enfrentar a mesma dor, as mesmas perguntas, os mesmos sonhos... Sonhos não, pesadelos.

Quando dei por mim, o inevitável de todas as manhãs iniciava-se. Eu chorava enquanto recordações invadiam minha mente.

Sentei-me na cama e abaixei minha cabeça, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e caírem no cobertor que ainda me cobria pela metade. Provavelmente, estaria encharcado quando e terminasse e recolocasse minha máscara de todas as manhãs.

Geralmente faço isso, para assim poder aguentar até o final do dia sem nenhuma lágrima caindo de meus olhos.

Eu não tinha consciência de nada a minha volta, apenas de minha própria dor e das lágrimas que desciam lentamente pelos meus olhos. Senti um toque em meu rosto, que já era mais do que conhecido.

Droga, droga, mil vezes droga!

Esqueci de trancar a porta. Senti as mãozinhas de minha pequena, secando as gotas salgadas.

Não queria que me visse assim.

- Saia! – Disse em voz baixa e falha, por causa do choro.

- Não chora, por favor, mama.

- Saia daqui, Jennyffer! – Mandei um pouco mais alto e decidido. Sabia que ela não merecia, mas era preciso.

Ela enlaçou seus pequenos bracinhos em meu pescoço, afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos.

- Mama, me deixa ficar? – Pediu, olhando-me com seus olinhos cheios de lágrimas. Aquilo me partia o coração, mas olhar em seus olhos no estado em que me encontrava, não era nada bom. Os olhos dela eram idênticos aos dele e antes que pudesse dizer algo, um grito saiu de minha garganta e logo em seguida, clamei para que saísse e me deixasse em paz.

- SAI! – Gritei por fim, assustando-a. Jennyffer desceu rapidamente da cama, correndo até a porta e acabando por tropeçar pelo caminho.

Droga! Minha pequena não merece o que acabei de fazer. Continuei com meu choro copioso e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro ao meu lado, abafando os gritos atrevidos que me escapavam. Eu tinha plena consciência que naquele momento, meu estado encontrava-se deplorável. Porém, deixaria para me importar com isso depois. Agora eu apenas rezava silenciosamente para que meu coração parasse de bater.

- Não, não faça isso... Você tem que ser forte por ela. Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, se você decidiu tê-la, terá que ser forte. E não aguentaria perder mais uma filha – Proferiu meu pai, sentando-se ao meu lado e alisando meus cabelos. Somente um soluço saiu de meus lábios, eu não conseguia dizer que tudo que eu queria era ser forte, contudo, não conseguia.

- Shiu, minha pequena, não chore, eu estou aqui e sempre vou estar.

Acho que fiquei cerca de uma hora com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, enquanto meu pai dizia palavras que aos poucos iam me reconfortando e acalmando.

Era sempre assim, quando eu tinha uma crise, meu pai sempre estava lá, desta vez não foi diferente, porém, havia sido a primeira vez que Jenny tinha me visto assim.

Eu realmente admiro meu pai por ter sido forte e superado tudo, para assim, me dar apoio. Eu realmente queria ser como ele.

- Como você consegue? – Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Eu só penso que ainda tenho alguém que precisa de mim. Deus me levou uma, mas eu tenho você e minha netinha linda.

- Não foi Deus que a levou... – Falei com amargura e uma lágrima solitária voltou a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, querida – Avisou. Ele queria evitar que voltasse ao mesmo estado que estava mais cedo, e ficava grata por isso.

Abaixei meu rosto para não encarar o olhar advertido de meu pai.

- Acho que você tem alguém que precisa ganhar suas desculpas – Comentou, olhando para a porta de meu quarto. Uma figura pequena estava só com metade de seu corpinho para dentro, ainda vestindo o pijama da Pucca.

(./_rxtVd2ZRGBU/Sb_Ct018V_I/AAAAAAAAAR4/Z2DtIaASQrc/s400/26.)

Segurava a barrinha da blusa com suas mãozinhas pequeninas. Podia ver a marca das lágrimas que ela provavelmente derramou por minha causa. Seu cabelinho vermelho acobreado e todo desgrenhado mostrava que havia acabado de acordar.

Ela me olhou com seus olinhos e fiz um movimento para que ela viesse até mim. Jenny veio correndo e pulou em meu pescoço, enfiando o rosto em meus cabelos. Ela sempre fazia isso quando me abraçava, dizendo que adorava o cheiro de morango deles.

- Vou deixar vocês duas conversarem sozinhas – Disse meu pai, saindo do quarto.

Coloquei-a sentada em meu colo de uma maneira que pudesse enxergar seus lindos olhos verdes assustados.

Dei um sorriso, mostrando que agora tudo estava bem, e ela retribuiu com um sinal que me machucava profundamente, um sorriso torto, idêntico ao daquele monstro.

Respirei fundo, seria uma longa conversa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A conversa não foi tão complicada como imaginava. Minha pequena era muito inteligente.

Olhando para seu rostinho, podia jurar que ela sabia que a verdade me machucava. Assim que pedi perdão por tê-la tratado mal, ela me correspondeu com um beijo no rosto e disse que estava tudo bem.

Agora aqui estou eu, observando minha bonequinha brincar com uma boneca Barbie que era usada por mim até meus quatro anos, enquanto faço o trabalho de literatura. Ser mãe e estudante ao mesmo tempo não é uma tarefa fácil, principalmente quando seu bebê foi gerado em uma situação difícil, quando tinha apenas 13 anos.

É irônico como um ser enviado das profundezas do inferno, pode acabar com a vida de uma pessoa com tanta facilidade. Atualmente sou mãe de uma linda garotinha de três anos e meio, sendo que tenho 16. Algumas pessoas que não conhecem absolutamente nada de minha vida, dizem que é uma criança cuidando de outra.

Apesar de ter amadurecido bastante nestes últimos anos, ainda é difícil para mim, pois se três anos atrás você perguntasse o que eu esperava para minha adolescência, eu lhe responderia com um imenso sorriso que espera ser como minha irmã.

Eu idolatrava Anabela, ela era três anos mais velha, estava com 16. Às vezes eu ia para seu quarto, ouvi-la me contar como eram suas aventuras românticas, ou apenas para escutar reclamar de algum garoto bonito e popular que não dava atenção para ela. A Ana era assim, e eu sonhava ser como ela. Contudo, por escolhas da mesma, estou nesta situação. Eu não a culpo, por que tenho certeza que se estivesse no lugar dela, faria a mesma coisa, afinal ela só queria viver a glória de seu primeiro amor. Os mais velhos dizem que não se pode mandar no coração.

- Mama, vamos cortar o _tabelo_ da boneca? 'Ta' muito embaraçado.

Ri do comentário de Jenny. Adorava seu jeitinho de falar errado e manhoso.

Larguei o trabalho de literatura por alguns instantes, para poder dar atenção a ela.

- Não, minha princesa, o que acha de deixarmos ela assim mesmo? Esta boneca é quase uma senhora de idade, sabia que ela era da sua tia Anabela e depois passou a ser minha?

- _Calacas_, mama! E como ela se chamava?

- Bom, minha linda, é até engraçado, mas sua tia a chamava de Isabella.

A essa altura, ela já estava em meu colo com a boneca na mão.

- Nossa, mama. Ela tem o _mesmu nomi_ que você!

Ri novamente. Era tão lindo esse seu jeitinho, e ainda fazendo esse biquinho, tornava-se completamente irresistível.

- E não para por aí. Quando ela passou a ser minha, decidi mudar seu nome, afinal não era legal uma boneca com o meu nome. Sabe como ela passou a se chamar? – Ela balançou a cabecinha, sinalizando que não – Jennyffer, assim como você.

- Que máximo, mama! Mas _agola _que ela é minha, posso mudar o _nomi_, não é?

Eu sabia que ela iria querer. Agora veremos como ela poderá se chamar. Jenny colocou a mão no queixo e virou os olinhos para cima, como se estivesse pensando. Ri de seu ato.

Era engraçada essa cena para mim, como se fosse um _dejá vu_. Quando a Ana tinha seis anos e eu três, eu e ela tivemos essa mesma conversa sobre a boneca.

- Já sei! – Disse ela, saltitando em meu colo.

- Como vai se chamar?

Ela arrumou a postura e desatou a falar.

- Então, mama. Ela era da titia Anabela, depois sua e _agola_ minha. Vou juntar os três _nomi_ e fazer um só – Explicou, enrolando-se nas palavras. Quero só ver como vai ficar...

- Se você vai juntar os três nomes, então, suponho que seja Ana Isabella Jennyffer.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, negando.

- Não, mama. Vai ser Angela, 'an' de Ana, 'ge' de Jennyffer e "la" de Bella.

Pasmei agora. Essa menina tem mesmo três anos? Caraca, acho que vou fazer um teste de QI nela, não pode ter tanta inteligência para pouca idade. Apesar, do pequeno erro do 'g' e do 'j'.

- Que foi, mama? Não _gusto_? Eu posso mudar...

Só então percebi que a encarava com a boca aberta. Tratei de me recompor.

- Claro que gostei, meu anjo, só que a mamãe ficou surpresa com sua inteligência.

- Então 'ta'. Bom, ela vai chamar Angela. Mama, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Lá vem bomba!

- Claro, filha, o que quiser – Respondi com o pé atrás.

- Por que todo _mundu_ tem papai e só eu não?

Fiquei sem palavras, engoli em seco. E agora, o que irei dizer?

_"Nada de importante, minha filha, é só que seu pai é um filho da puta, que matou sua tia e me violentou, mas não se preocupe, é super normal."_

Comecei a ficar rubra e minha respiração foi contida. Porém, ela continuava olhando-me, esperando uma resposta.

Parte de minha consciência gritava "Minta", contudo, um dia ela irá crescer e vai querer saber a verdade. Não posso mentir, não consigo.

- Ah... Eu... Er, nossa!...

Não sabia como explicar, eu abria a boca, porém, não saia som algum.

- Então estão aqui, meninas? Procurei vocês pela casa toda.

Salva pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo meu pai.

- Oi, pai! Que bom que o senhor está aqui, aonde mais acha que eu estaria fazendo meu trabalho de literatura?

- Tem razão, filha. Disfarça – Pediu, rindo.

- Está bem. Vou quebrar seu galho desta vez. Conta para ele o nome da boneca, Jenny – Melhor mudar de assunto enquanto tenho tempo.

Ela saiu do meu colo e foi correndo para o do meu pai.

- Vovô Carlisle!

- Oi, princesa. E aí, qual é o nome da boneca? – Ele riu, olhando para mim, e Jenny gargalhou alto. Porém, acho que meu pai percebeu que eu não estava bem, afinal devo estar mais branca que papel.

- Tudo bem, Bella?

- Estou sim, pai!

- Então, vovô, a minha boneca se chama Angela. "An" de Ana, "ge" de Jennyffer e "la" de Bella.

- Nossa, que lindo! Foi você quem escolheu?

- Sim, fui eu, não é, mama?

- É, minha princesa. Mas por que estava nos procurando, pai?

- Oh, sim. Você se lembra e Esme?

- Sim, aquela sua colega do escritório.

- Esta mesma. Então, ela vem jantar aqui hoje. Algum problema?

- Claro que não, pai. Parece-me muito legal, não é, Jenny?

- É a moça que me deu chocolate quando fomos visitar o vovô?

- Essa mesma, princesa.

- Oba! Será que ela vai _tlazer _mais chocolate?

- Que filha interesseira que tenho.

Nós três rimos.

- Então, vai querer ajuda com o jantar, pai?

- Não, querida, pode terminar seu trabalho, só vim avisar que ela irá chegar às 20h00min, e são18h15min, tenho tempo de sobra.

- Ok, qualquer coisa me chama.

- Posso ajudar, vovô? – Indagou, fazendo um par de olinhos pidões. Um arrepio já conhecido subiu pela minha espinha.

- Claro, minha netinha preferida.

- Vovô, eu sou a única neta que você tem.

- Por isso é a minha preferida.

Sairão discutindo como sempre, e eu voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo na biblioteca. Como dizem, mente desocupada é instrumento do diabo.

* * *

Então, espero que estejam curtindo a fic postarei um capitulo por semana!

Ela e betada por NCullen, minha amigona do nyah.

A fic esta bem adiantada, com vários capítulos prontos se tiver bastantes comentários posso ate postar mais de um capitulo por semana.

Então e só ate o próximo

Beijoss!

Karen pattinson.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A conversa não foi tão complicada como imaginava. Minha pequena era muito inteligente.

Olhando para seu rostinho, podia jurar que ela sabia que a verdade me machucava. Assim que pedi perdão por tê-la tratado mal, ela me correspondeu com um beijo no rosto e disse que estava tudo bem.

Agora aqui estou eu, observando minha bonequinha brincar com uma boneca Barbie que era usada por mim até meus quatro anos, enquanto faço o trabalho de literatura. Ser mãe e estudante ao mesmo tempo não é uma tarefa fácil, principalmente quando seu bebê foi gerado em uma situação difícil, quando tinha apenas 13 anos.

É irônico como um ser enviado das profundezas do inferno, pode acabar com a vida de uma pessoa com tanta facilidade. Atualmente sou mãe de uma linda garotinha de três anos e meio, sendo que tenho 16. Algumas pessoas que não conhecem absolutamente nada de minha vida, dizem que é uma criança cuidando de outra.

Apesar de ter amadurecido bastante nestes últimos anos, ainda é difícil para mim, pois se três anos atrás você perguntasse o que eu esperava para minha adolescência, eu lhe responderia com um imenso sorriso que espera ser como minha irmã.

Eu idolatrava Anabela, ela era três anos mais velha, estava com 16. Às vezes eu ia para seu quarto, ouvi-la me contar como eram suas aventuras românticas, ou apenas para escutar reclamar de algum garoto bonito e popular que não dava atenção para ela. A Ana era assim, e eu sonhava ser como ela. Contudo, por escolhas da mesma, estou nesta situação. Eu não a culpo, por que tenho certeza que se estivesse no lugar dela, faria a mesma coisa, afinal ela só queria viver a glória de seu primeiro amor. Os mais velhos dizem que não se pode mandar no coração.

- Mama, vamos cortar o _tabelo_ da boneca? 'Ta' muito embaraçado.

Ri do comentário de Jenny. Adorava seu jeitinho de falar errado e manhoso.

Larguei o trabalho de literatura por alguns instantes, para poder dar atenção a ela.

- Não, minha princesa, o que acha de deixarmos ela assim mesmo? Esta boneca é quase uma senhora de idade, sabia que ela era da sua tia Anabela e depois passou a ser minha?

- _Calacas_, mama! E como ela se chamava?

- Bom, minha linda, é até engraçado, mas sua tia a chamava de Isabella.

A essa altura, ela já estava em meu colo com a boneca na mão.

- Nossa, mama. Ela tem o _mesmu nomi_ que você!

Ri novamente. Era tão lindo esse seu jeitinho, e ainda fazendo esse biquinho, tornava-se completamente irresistível.

- E não para por aí. Quando ela passou a ser minha, decidi mudar seu nome, afinal não era legal uma boneca com o meu nome. Sabe como ela passou a se chamar? – Ela balançou a cabecinha, sinalizando que não – Jennyffer, assim como você.

- Que máximo, mama! Mas _agola _que ela é minha, posso mudar o _nomi_, não é?

Eu sabia que ela iria querer. Agora veremos como ela poderá se chamar. Jenny colocou a mão no queixo e virou os olinhos para cima, como se estivesse pensando. Ri de seu ato.

Era engraçada essa cena para mim, como se fosse um _dejá vu_. Quando a Ana tinha seis anos e eu três, eu e ela tivemos essa mesma conversa sobre a boneca.

- Já sei! – Disse ela, saltitando em meu colo.

- Como vai se chamar?

Ela arrumou a postura e desatou a falar.

- Então, mama. Ela era da titia Anabela, depois sua e _agola_ minha. Vou juntar os três _nomi_ e fazer um só – Explicou, enrolando-se nas palavras. Quero só ver como vai ficar...

- Se você vai juntar os três nomes, então, suponho que seja Ana Isabella Jennyffer.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, negando.

- Não, mama. Vai ser Angela, 'an' de Ana, 'ge' de Jennyffer e "la" de Bella.

Pasmei agora. Essa menina tem mesmo três anos? Caraca, acho que vou fazer um teste de QI nela, não pode ter tanta inteligência para pouca idade. Apesar, do pequeno erro do 'g' e do 'j'.

- Que foi, mama? Não _gusto_? Eu posso mudar...

Só então percebi que a encarava com a boca aberta. Tratei de me recompor.

- Claro que gostei, meu anjo, só que a mamãe ficou surpresa com sua inteligência.

- Então 'ta'. Bom, ela vai chamar Angela. Mama, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Lá vem bomba!

- Claro, filha, o que quiser – Respondi com o pé atrás.

- Por que todo _mundu_ tem papai e só eu não?

Fiquei sem palavras, engoli em seco. E agora, o que irei dizer?

_"Nada de importante, minha filha, é só que seu pai é um filho da puta, que matou sua tia e me violentou, mas não se preocupe, é super normal."_

Comecei a ficar rubra e minha respiração foi contida. Porém, ela continuava olhando-me, esperando uma resposta.

Parte de minha consciência gritava "Minta", contudo, um dia ela irá crescer e vai querer saber a verdade. Não posso mentir, não consigo.

- Ah... Eu... Er, nossa!...

Não sabia como explicar, eu abria a boca, porém, não saia som algum.

- Então estão aqui, meninas? Procurei vocês pela casa toda.

Salva pelo gongo, ou melhor, pelo meu pai.

- Oi, pai! Que bom que o senhor está aqui, aonde mais acha que eu estaria fazendo meu trabalho de literatura?

- Tem razão, filha. Disfarça – Pediu, rindo.

- Está bem. Vou quebrar seu galho desta vez. Conta para ele o nome da boneca, Jenny – Melhor mudar de assunto enquanto tenho tempo.

Ela saiu do meu colo e foi correndo para o do meu pai.

- Vovô Carlisle!

- Oi, princesa. E aí, qual é o nome da boneca? – Ele riu, olhando para mim, e Jenny gargalhou alto. Porém, acho que meu pai percebeu que eu não estava bem, afinal devo estar mais branca que papel.

- Tudo bem, Bella?

- Estou sim, pai!

- Então, vovô, a minha boneca se chama Angela. "An" de Ana, "ge" de Jennyffer e "la" de Bella.

- Nossa, que lindo! Foi você quem escolheu?

- Sim, fui eu, não é, mama?

- É, minha princesa. Mas por que estava nos procurando, pai?

- Oh, sim. Você se lembra e Esme?

- Sim, aquela sua colega do escritório.

- Esta mesma. Então, ela vem jantar aqui hoje. Algum problema?

- Claro que não, pai. Parece-me muito legal, não é, Jenny?

- É a moça que me deu chocolate quando fomos visitar o vovô?

- Essa mesma, princesa.

- Oba! Será que ela vai _tlazer _mais chocolate?

- Que filha interesseira que tenho.

Nós três rimos.

- Então, vai querer ajuda com o jantar, pai?

- Não, querida, pode terminar seu trabalho, só vim avisar que ela irá chegar às 20h00min, e são18h15min, tenho tempo de sobra.

- Ok, qualquer coisa me chama.

- Posso ajudar, vovô? – Indagou, fazendo um par de olinhos pidões. Um arrepio já conhecido subiu pela minha espinha.

- Claro, minha netinha preferida.

- Vovô, eu sou a única neta que você tem.

- Por isso é a minha preferida.

Sairão discutindo como sempre, e eu voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo na biblioteca. Como dizem, mente desocupada é instrumento do diabo.


End file.
